


if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush

by Talls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is hot 2k19, Bets & Wagers, Crack, F/M, Kissing, M/M, dan and Matt are probably a lil bit poly actually, the andrew/matt isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls
Summary: In which Matt is a flirty drunk, Neil is a wager, Dan is intrigued and Andrew makes a point.Also, Allison and Renee are laughing, like. So hard.





	if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush

**Author's Note:**

> this was born of me thinking that Andrew is probably really hot and also really good at kissing and most sex things considering what we know about Roland. 
> 
> and then I thought about the fact that he absolutely thought other guys on the team were super hot. 
> 
> and I thought about how a lot of us think Matt should kiss Neil. 
> 
> Now we're here.

It starts with a fair amount of alcohol. As it is wont to do. 

Matt started drinking with Dan and Allison, Renee joined in spirit and Dan invited Neil. This time though, Neil brought Andrew with him. Apparently the rest of the Monsters were getting drunk and playing video games somewhere else and Andrew wanted to stick with Neil for the evening. 

It isn’t as terrible as Matt thought it was going to be, which is a low bar but still. Andrew sits quietly mostly, doesn’t contribute that much to the conversation but isn’t outwardly aggressive when he does. The most unnerving part of his presence is the way he watches. His eyes flick from person to person, calculating and focused, and Matt doesn’t know what Andrew is looking for. Doesn’t know what Andrew sees when he looks at him. 

Neil looks unnaturally happy, the flush of alcohol high on his cheeks and his lips pulled wide into a big smile. He’s lively and giggly and every so often he’ll look at Andrew for minutes on end, as if Andrew is his favorite TV show and work of art all at once. Andrew doesn’t seem to notice how much of Neil’s attention he has, but allows Neil to lean heavily on his side. 

Matt wonders again about their relationship and how it works, before looking behind him to what Dan is saying. He’s sitting in front of where she’s perched on the couch, head resting on her legs. Dan is also in a very good mood, moving her hands in time with the words coming out of her mouth like she’s conducting an orchestra. The hem of her shirt rides up a little bit and Matt sees the edge of a hickey he left there. He smiles when he sees it, and presses a small kiss against her knee. She doesn’t look at him but smiles wider and runs a hand through his hair. 

“All I’m saying is Manning would be a smarter investment! She’s a solid player and she has the kind of court personality that Kessler doesn’t have,” Dan says. 

“No, that’s just. No. Kessler has the most court personality ever, and she’s also a better player. Her stats are better overall,” Neil counters. 

“But she gets into fights with everyone, even people on her team, she’s divisive as a player,” Dan responds, and Neil actually almost stands up before Andrew interjects. 

“I should have known that hanging out with a bunch of jocks would just mean more stickball talk,” Andrew drawls. 

“If you want to stop hanging out with jocks, I suggest not being on a division one athletics team,” Renee cuts in sweetly, and Andrew tips his head to her in acknowledgment of her hit. Allison smacks a kiss on Renee’s cheek in response to her sass, and Renee goes pink. 

“Don’t worry, Neil, you can talk to me about sticks and balls as much as you want,” Matt says with a big wink. Allison bursts out in cackles and Dan smacks a kiss on the top of his head. 

And okay, maybe Matt has been lowkey hitting on Neil the whole night, because he’s a flirty drunk but in his defense, Neil knows it’s all in jest and thinks it’s funny, and it’s not like he doesn’t live and die by Dan’s hand, so he doesn’t think much of it. 

That being said, maybe Andrew has a point when he laser-focuses his eyes on Matt and slowly but surely says, “You spend a lot of time hitting on Neil, Boyd.” 

The room goes silent. There’s a certain tension in the air that inevitably follows Andrew wherever he goes, one that makes Matt antsy and Neil tune into Andrew’s state of mind like a radio. 

“Your boyfriend’s hot, Minyard, you’re gonna have to get used to other people hitting on him,” Matt jokes, trying to cut the tension. Dan laughs weakly to bolster his joke. 

A smile creeps across Andrew’s face, slow and predatory as he stares Matt down. He’s splayed out on the couch, five shots of whiskey deep with another in his hand. His legs are sprawled out and relaxed like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Neil is tucked into his side with a curious expression on his face, like even he doesn’t know what Andrew is going to do. 

Andrew knocks back the whiskey in his hands and licks his lips, and Matt gulps. He looks like a predator. Matt feels like prey. 

“You’re a betting man, aren’t you, Boyd?” Andrew asks. “You like wagers, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” Matt responds. 

“Because I want to make a bet with you. If I win, you stop hitting on Neil, if you win, he’s all yours,” Andrew says. 

“He’s dating Dan, Andrew, he’s just joking,” Neil soothes, probably trying to keep Matt safe but Andrew doesn’t look angry or violent. He looks like he’s weighing something in his head. 

“Unless you think you’d lose the bet,” Andrew says, baiting a trap, and Matt knows it’s bait, but he can’t turn down a challenge like that. 

“What’s the bet?” Allison asks, saving Matt from committing to something potentially very bad. 

“Who’s the better kisser,” Andrew says simply, and the room is silent again before Dan starts laughing. 

“Oh shit, do you mean that you and Matt are gonna kiss Neil, and whoever Neil likes more wins?” Allison asks, and Matt is almost excited by the prospect before Andrew shakes his head. 

“No, that’s too easy. Neil doesn’t swing, and he doesn’t have actual standards. How about this: Matt and I kiss each other and whoever Matt thinks is the better kisser at the end wins the bet?” Andrew says, and the room is silent yet again. 

“Holy shit, is this gonna happen?” Allison faux-whispers. 

“Wait, okay, so you and Matt would kiss, and then Matt would just have to say he wins the bet and he wins?” Dan asks, and there’s something contemplative in her voice. A corner of Andrew’s mouth lifts. 

“If you’re okay with it, that is,” he says, and Dan hesitates for half a second, looking down at Matt, before responding with a, “Okay yeah, I’m cool with this.” 

At that, Andrew levels a look at Neil, and Neil looks faintly amused when he shrugs amiably. He slips forwards on the couch until he’s perched on his knees in front of Matt. Matt rises to his knees until he’s half a foot from Andrew. 

“Where can I touch you?” Andrew murmurs, and even though Matt knows Andrew is just confirming consent, it feels a little like dirty talk. 

“Anywhere above the belt I guess,” Matt says, and Andrew nods. 

“You can touch my hair,” Andrew says, and Matt puts his hand in it just as Andrew sways forwards and kisses Matt. 

Matt is shocked for a second before he thinks to kiss back. Andrew is insistent as a kisser, and before long, Matt is caught in a rhythm. One of Andrew’s hands cups the back of Matt’s neck and threads through his hair, and the other moves up and down his side. A little part of Matt is screaming that Andrew has no right to be this good a kisser with how absolutely insane he is, but that part of him is getting drowned out. As Matt starts to get into the kiss, he opens his mouth to push forwards just as one of Andrew’s hands slides up his shirt. 

Someone makes a noise. Matt isn’t sure who. He doesn’t find out, because Andrew’s tongue is in his mouth, and that’s something that Matt needs to pay attention to for a long time. Andrew bites down on Matt’s lip suddenly, and pulls away. Matt breathes hard, and hey, when did he stop breathing normally? 

“Don’t pull my hair out,” he chides, and only then does Matt loosen the death grip he has on Andrew’s hair. 

“Sorry,” he breathes, pulling Andrew forwards and hissing as Andrew bites a trail of bruising kisses down his neck, leaning far enough that Matt can tug him into his lap. Andrew goes willingly, moving back his lips back to Matt’s, both of his hands braced on Matt’s sides.

One of them starts making soft noises, and Matt takes a little bit of time before he realizes it’s himself. At some point, Andrew starts pulling back and Matt follows, until Andrew is on the ground and Matt is bent at the hip leaning towards Andrew. Andrew slows the kisses until he finally pulls all the way back. Matt slows his breathing and waits for his mind to clear. 

“Who wins, Matt?” Andrew asks, and Matt doesn’t hesitate before he says, “You,” and blinking in surprise. 

At that Andrew smiles triumphantly, and sits back on the couch, next to a no-longer amiable Neil. Matt turns to Dan, who is laughing gleefully and fanning herself with her hands, along with Renee and Allison. 

“Thank you for the show,” Dan calls out, and Matt feels himself heat up. 

“No, thank you,” Andrew says, looking a lot like a very pleased cat with yellow feathers in his mouth, “I’ve wanted to do that since I joined the team.” Dan whoops out a laugh, and Matt shakes his head like he’s getting water out of his ears. He suddenly realizes that he just spent a significant period of time making out with Andrew “Monster Murder-Twin” Minyard, and ended up being a little more interested in it than he assumed he ever would. 

At this, Neil speaks up, with a decidedly displeased tone, saying, “I’m tired, Andrew, let’s go home,” with a heated glare aimed at Matt and a just generally heated look at Andrew. 

Andrew stands up and walks to the door without wishing anyone goodbye. As Neil stands next to him, Andrew reaches out and smooths out the already smooth collar on Neil’s shirt, with a cheery, “We should hang out with your friends more often.” 

At that, Neil almost growls and pushes through the door, with a very smug Andrew on his heels, and the girls dying of laughter. 

“That was actually hot, Matthew,” Allison says, and Renee doesn’t say anything, just looks beatifically into the distance. Dan runs a hand through Matt’s hair, and pulls his face to her legs, where he quietly has a little breakdown about Andrew Minyard. 

“Don’t be mean to him, Allison, he has to deal with the fact that he thinks Andrew Minyard is hot now, he has enough on his plate,” Dan says, and Matt lets out a chuckle because, oh what the hell even was that. 

The next practice, in the locker room, Matt accidentally stands in Andrew’s way, and flushes deeply when Andrew makes eye contact with him. Nicky stares in silence, before shrieking, “Neil and Matt? Both of them? I didn’t even know you were gay until literally this year,” until Neil appears, fully dressed, glaring. 

After that, nobody brings it up, but sometimes, Matt sees Andrew toss back shots of whiskey and feels very odd.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please let me know in comments or in kudos. 
> 
> if you hate me now and think I'm a nightmare person, please, I'm begging you, please tell me! It's my life-blood!!!! 
> 
> (Also, if ur wondering about the time travel fic, she's getting updated! I just needed a little break, but I hope to have the update out some time in the next month! :)) ) 
> 
> special thanks to ruby who is my heart


End file.
